Cafe Higarashi
by jazzymay377
Summary: Recently single and working in the family coffee shop, Kagome asks an odd request of Sesshoumaru, one of the cafe patrons: pretend to be her boyfriend for the annual Christmas party. What started as a night of laughter and a little white lie created a Christmas neither soul would ever forget. Short story/Three-shot


This story will be a two or three shot just to mix it up a bit. I haven't given up on my other stories so if you read my other stuff, stay tuned for updates soon!

Café Higarashi

Ch. 1

"Sesshoumaru-black coffee, vanilla cream on the side!" the barista called out. The silver-haired man stood and maneuvered through the light crowd to his steaming cup of liquid energy. He made eye contact with the barista, who smiled brightly as she handed him his cups. Their fingertips touched as she offered the coffee and the young woman colored a pink tint. Sesshoumaru thanked her, letting his fingers linger on hers a moment longer. He took a seat and inhaled the rich scent of the coffee before taking a sip. Satisfied with its flavor, Sesshoumaru poured in a small bit of his cream, careful not to dilute the foundation of his drink. He was a man uncompromising in many things and took pride in his discerning tongue. This coffee shop was one of the few places that consistently prepared what he liked to his standards.

"Order up."

Sesshoumaru glanced back over at the barista again as she supplied tea to an older couple waiting in line. Sesshoumaru sighed contently. He'd be lying if he said the coffee was the only reason he came so often. The older woman clasped the barista's hands.

"Oh Kagome, I tried to make those tarts at home, but they never come out like yours. Hideo just loves the ones you make."

_'Kagome.'_

He'd frequented the shop nearly every day in the last month, relishing in all the moments he could freely gaze upon the raven-haired beauty. His favorite days were rainy ones. The traffic in the café slowed considerably and he could drink his caffeine and study with little distraction. Kagome would take the opportunity to clean the store and experiment with new recipes. She'd flit around, singing mostly to herself, and doling out free treats to the patrons committed enough to brave the poor weather.

A cup clanged slightly against the wood tabletop and Sesshoumaru looked up. Kagome lowered a tray of assorted cookies with a smile. Without a word, she left and returned with a bundle in her hands. Sesshoumaru peered into the brown bag presented to him.

"What is this? I didn't order any food. In fact, I didn't even order another cup of coffee."

"I know, but you usually have at least two cups and I'm closing up the shop soon," Kagome explained, waving to an exiting customer, "It is Christmas Eve after all."

Sesshoumaru frowned, looking away. He hadn't even thought about Christmas; he'd purposefully worked extra shifts around the holidays to forget it. He'd spent the last month running on coffee and adrenaline, making sure he was much too worn out to notice how quiet and lonely his home was at night. Kagome pushed the cookie tray closer to him, breaking Sesshoumaru from his thoughts. He glanced around. No one else was in the coffee shop, save for Kagome and himself. Kagome turned off the "We're open" sign and gave the café a final lookover.

"Sorry, I lost track of time," Sesshoumaru said sheepishly.

He gathered the papers he'd thrown about the table, but Kagome placed a warm hand over his, beckoning him to stop.

"You don't have to leave so quickly. It looked as it you were in the middle of something pretty important."

Kagome pulled out some soup from the bundle she'd handed to Sesshoumaru and then a bento box. Sesshoumaru's eyes shifted from the box to Kagome to the soup and back to Kagome. Kagome laughed at his expression. Her larimar eyes shone in amusement while his golden irises voiced puzzlement.

"You need to take care of yourself better, Sesshoumaru," Kagome chastised with a smile.

That was the first time she'd ever said his name-outside of reading his order. Kagome flipped the top of his box, gifting him with an assortment of sushi, rice cakes, and pickled delicacies. Sesshoumaru's expression didn't change as his eyes trailed over the food. Kagome went on to explain and she heated miso soup.

"You stay here for hours on end, only fueling yourself with coffee and the occasional tart. As much as I love your business, it's not good for you to live off my coffee alone. When's the last time you ate today?"

On cue, his body betrayed him before he could answer and his stomach growled.

"I guess I have my answer," Kagome replied, setting down the hot soup and taking a seat across from the man.

Her eyes were locked on him as she nibbled on a cookie from the tray. Sesshoumaru settled back in his seat. He took a slurp of the soup, savoring the salty broth running down his throat.

"I don't have much time to eat meals like this in my profession."

"Oh?" Kagome commented. She grabbed her coat and her purse before taking a seat across from the silver-haired cutie.

"What profession is that exactly?"

"I'm a doctor, over at Haniki Hospital," Sesshoumaru answered. His voice was laced with pride and his chest swelled when he could tell Kagome was impressed.

"Wow, they only hire the very best. I should have guessed. The hospital isn't too far from here, but don't they have their own café? Why make the trek here?"

"The cafeteria coffee tastes like liquid dirt," Sesshoumaru grumbled. _'And I wanted to see you.'_

Kagome laughed with a light bird-like titter. Sesshoumaru felt an inner warmth surge again. He'd made her laugh. Kagome picked up a few stray papers, glancing over the doctor's work.

"So what were you working on before I made you eat?" She joked.

"I was just looking over a patient's electromyography report to confirm she isn't suffering from any nerve damage. She's complained of fatigue and muscle spasms."

Kagome handed him back the papers, "If there's no nerve damage and no pain, she probably has benign fasciculation syndrome. I bet she's taking too much medication, too much nortriptyline perhaps."

Sesshoumaru stared at her, awestruck.

"No need to look so surprised. I actually have other interests besides grinding coffee beans," Kagome teased.

"Very specific interests," countered Sesshoumaru.

He held his coffee mug against his lips and watched Kagome with a renewed smoldering focus.

"I'm in my residency. At least I was before I had to come run my mother's shop," Kagome explained.

Kagome discarded her apron, lying it on a nearby table, "I was actually supposed to work at Haniki. You could have been my mentor."

Sesshoumaru smirked at the thought and sipped a bit of his miso soup, "Small world. What's the reason for the career change?"

Kagome picked up another cookie and chewed absentmindedly, "This shop belongs to my mother, but my grandfather recently fell ill. As the oldest in my family, the task of running the family business becomes my duty and medical school is now on hold."

Sesshoumaru nodded solemnly, packing up the goodies Kagome had made for him, "That is very admirable, Kagome. I wish your grandfather a speedy recovery, though I will miss your coffee when that day arrives."

Kagome sputtered out a thanks, enjoying the way her name rolled off his tongue.

Sesshoumaru offered a smile and stood, "I've taken up enough of your time. I should be out."

"No! Finish your food; I have a little time still."

Sesshoumaru shook his head and shrugged on his jacket, noting the light flurry of snow falling outside, "No, I'm sure someone like you has plans for the holidays."

"Someone like me? I'm sure a cute guy like you has some sort of party or something."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow quirked upward, "You think I'm cute?"

Kagome released a laugh and whipped around, hiding her blush. She waved the question away, "I mean everyone has somewhere to be; it's Christmas!"

Sesshoumaru's slight smile disappeared, "Right."

Kagome's phone began to vibrate. She pulled the phone from her pocket and looked at the caller id.

"Sorry, one second."

Kagome stepped off to the corner, "Hey, Sango! What's up?"

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome's smile ebb away as she whispered to her friend.

"Who's Hojo bringing to the party? I knew it! He said they were 'just friends' and he's already dating her? We haven't even been broken up for six months!"

Kagome pouted and Sesshoumaru overheard Sango ask who she was bringing to some party. The woman sighed.

"Don't you think it's childish to retaliate with a date like that? Besides where am I going to find a hunk for the holidays anyway to invite to our party? It's pretty short notice."

Kagome paused. Her eyes slid over to Sesshoumaru with a predatory glint. He glanced in her direction at the abrupt stop in her conversation.

"Hey, Sango, I'll call you back."

_'Hello holiday hunk.'_

Kagome hung up and gathered her tray of cookies. She slid them in a box of more cookies she'd baked and set aside earlier in the day. She pulled two sugar cookies from the rest and set them in front of Sesshoumaru.

"Take these with you; I know these are your favorite," Kagome commented, "They're fresh too and still warm."

That mischievous glint never left the woman's eyes and Sesshoumaru took the cookies hesitantly.

"Thank you, Kagome. You're very kind. Observant too."

"So," Kagome said, dolefully trying to sound nonchalant, "you said you didn't have any plans tonight?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled, "Actually I never answered you. I don't, but I am on call tonight. Should there be an issue at the hospital, I would need to leave."

"But if there's no emergency, you're free for the night?" Kagome pried.

Taking a bite of the sugar cookie, Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Okay, so I know this may sound childish, but my ex is in town. My friends and I have a Christmas party every year and this is the first year he's bringing someone since our breakup," Kagome explained in one breath.

"Ok, you still have feelings for him," Sesshoumaru guessed.

Kagome shook her head vigorously, "Oh no no no, those days are looong gone. It's just...I thought I'd be dating before him and it feels weird to be the only one at the party alone."

"Oh," Sesshoumaru added, reaching for the other cookie, "that's understandable."

Kagome ran her fingers up Sesshoumaru's arm and straightened his collar, "And I was thinking...I thought it would be nice to bring a handsome doctor boyfriend to the party."

She mumbled the line _boyfriend _Sesshoumaru nearly missed it.

He was silent a moment, "Kagome, I-"

"Before you say no, know there's free coffee and food for you at the café for as long as I work here. Your time drinking liquid dirt in the hospital cafeteria would be over," the woman pled.

Sesshoumaru fought a smile at her puppy dog eyes and hopeful pout. He would have done it for free, but Sesshoumaru's pride prompted him to pause and look as if he were contemplating his options. Finally he answered.

"I suppose there's no harm being done. I wouldn't mind some festivities anyway. Let's do it."


End file.
